


To You, My Home

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Lithuania spends a weekend at Estonia's house in the woods.Day 4 of APH Fall Fandom Week: Weather





	To You, My Home

A gentle rain fell against the window. The orange-red-brown leaves softly fluttered in the small breeze. 

Inside, Estonia sat in front of his computer, slipping the sleeve of his sweater over his hand to grip the hot mug. He turned on his monitor. 

He took a sip of his coffee. No sugar and just the slightest bit of milk to weaken it. He had planned a relaxing weekend in the woods but unfortunately his partner had to work late and cancelled on him. 

No matter. Work happened. Speaking of work, there was a nasty firewall that he needed to find the source code for. 

He repeatedly typed on his computer and the amount of coffee in his mug went lower and lower. He was _almost_ done with this project. He drank coffee, but if he had nothing else to do then maybe he should go to bed— 

A pair of headlights briefly flashed outside, and he put the coffee down, hyper focused on the front of the house. 

The doorbell rang. He rushed to the front door. 

“I’m sorry, I should have called,” said Lithuania. His hair was wet and his raincoat soaked. “I didn’t want to distract myself while driving.” 

“That’s fine,” Estonia said with a smile. “I’m just glad you came. Please come in.” 

Lithuania hung up his jacket and took off his rain boots. He wore a green sweater vest with a green tie. 

“I thought your boss was making you work late,” said Estonia. 

“She was…but I finished my work early and drove up here.” 

“When did you finish work?” 

“At five.” 

Estonia looked at the wooden clock above the mantle that was a gift from Finland. “It’s only 9 o’clock. You drove up here in four hours?” It typically took Lithuania six with good traffic. 

“I was fast,” said Lithuania. “That was one of the reasons why I couldn’t call you.” 

“ _You_ going over the speed limit?” Estonia asked incredulously. 

Lithuania blushed. “And if I did?” 

“But you’re here now.” 

“I am.” 

Lithuania put his arms around his shoulders. Estonia’s heart skipped a beat, and his stomach made a swooping sensation. Lithuania’s sweater was so soft and Lithuania smelled like _Lithuania_ — 

“I missed you,” Estonia said softly. 

“I missed you too,” said Lithuania. 

And then they kissed. Estonia felt electrified. He buried his fingers in Lithuania’s soft hair and licked his chapped lips. It had been too long… 

“Do you think you should take those off?” said Lithuania. 

“Mmm, what?” 

“Your glasses.” 

“Oh—” 

Estonia removed them. Lithuania became blurry even though he was right in front of him. “I should…probably put them away.” He hoped that his want wasn’t _too_ obvious in his voice. 

“On the coffee table or…?” 

Estonia took his hand. “On my nightstand. In the bedroom?” 

“The bedroom?” said Lithuania. “That’s…a good place to put them.” 

Estonia led him deeper into the house. 

***

The bed felt off. Estonia blinked awake, his vision blurry. 

“Hey…” 

Lithuania was sitting up in bed, deadly still, looking out the window into the forest. The clouds had cleared, and the bright moon 

Concerned, Estonia rolled over. “Hey, have you had another night—?” 

Off in the distance, a wolf howled. 

_Oh._ It was one of his wolf things. Estonia rolled back and promptly fell asleep. 

***

Estonia woke up the next morning warmer than he had felt in months. His quilt was wrapped around him. Next to him, Lithuania had stirred into a sitting position. 

And his glasses were gone. 

  
“H-Hey, Lithu—” 

Lithuania froze. 

“Are…Are you wearing my glasses?” 

Lithuania said nothing. 

To his own astonishment, Estonia snorted. “You don’t have to look so guilty!” 

“You’re a nation but your eyesight is _awful._ ” 

“If my eyesight is so terrible, why don’t you give me them back so I can see you better?” 

“You make an excellent point.” 

Estonia put his glasses back on and Lithuania came back into focus. “Good morning,” he said. 

Lithuania kissed him softly. “Good morning.” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“It was lovely.” 

Estonia rolled out of his bed and stepped into his closet. He had no neighbors within sight of his windows, but it was too cold to not put any clothes on. 

“I hate to ask but…” said Lithuania. 

“Mmm?” Estonia buttoned up a plaid shirt. 

“In my haste to drive over here…I think I forgot a spare set of clothes.” 

“You can wear some of mine. We’re about the same height.” 

Lithuania stood next to him. “Not sure if this is my style.” 

“I can’t have you walking around my house naked.” 

“You have a point.” Lithuania pulled out (of course) a green long-sleeve shirt. “What’s the weather going to be like today?” 

Estonia instinctively knew. “A bit warmer than usual but still a bit chilly.” 

“Hmm.” Lithuania also took out a pair of khaki pants. “Do you know what I’m thinking?” 

“No?” 

“Why don’t we go for a walk before breakfast?” 

Before they left the house, Lithuania picked up his car keys. 

“I forgot—!” said Lithuania. “I left something in my car. I’ll be right back.” 

Less than a minute later, Lithuania returned, a slightly bashful look in his eyes. 

“What was it that you needed to get?” 

“It sure is lovely weather for a walk,” Lithuania said suddenly, taking his hand. 

Not too far from the house, they found a footpath covered in fallen leaves. The leaves crunched underneath their feet, as they both inhaled the crisp autumn air. Lithuania’s hand felt so smooth and so _right_ , clasped with his. 

“There’s something about autumn on you that’s absolutely stunning,” Lithuania said. 

“Really?” Estonia said. He had visited Lithuania in fall countless times. “I feel the opposite.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it gets colder quicker.” Lithuania squeezed his hand. “Or maybe it’s because you’re here.” 

Estonia found himself blushing like a silly teenager. 

In the middle of the path, Lithuania stopped. The leaves swirled around them. “Hey…” 

“Hey…” said Estonia. 

“So…er…” Lithuania turned to face him. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, we’ve been doing this for…how long, five years?” said Lithuania. Estonia briefly remembered the drunken kiss they shared in a dark bar after an EU meeting. “And I know that this…current arrangement isn’t the most perfect one. But I like being with you.” 

Estonia stayed quiet, his heart pounding. 

“So…” Lithuania reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. “I-I guess my point is that I love you, and I want to be with you.” 

“Toris, it’s _perfect_ ,” Estonia gasped. “…What about you?” 

“Ah…” Lithuania took out another ring—this one larger than the other. “They’re for both of us.” 

Lithuania took his hand and slipped the ring over his ring finger on his right hand. Estonia did the same for him. Estonia leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Does this mean we’re engaged?” Estonia asked. 

“I’m not sure if we can get married in the traditional sense,” said Lithuania. “And for some reason, I don’t think an Estonian-Lithuanian Union would go over well with our politicians.” 

Estonia chuckled. “I personally wouldn’t want an official Estonian-Lithuanian Union.” 

Lithuania kissed his cheek. “Let’s continue on our walk.” 

The sun set behind the trees. The house warmed up after Estonia heated up a kettle and poured them two mugs of hot black tea. 

In the living room, Lithuania had taken out his reading glasses and read a thick book on the couch. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” 

Estonia set both mugs on the coffee table. 

Lithuania looked up from his book. “Of course.” He scooted over and Estonia sat next to him. Their thighs touched. 

Estonia took his tablet off the coffee table and began to read. 

***

Lithuania put the plates away in the dishwasher the next afternoon when Estonia asked, “When will you come back?” 

Lithuania sighed. “I’m not sure,” he said. “I need to check my schedule these next few months. I don’t know how long I can go driving over the speed limit through Latvia.” He cracked a smile. “I’m sure there’s a few weekends I can drive up.” 

“I could come down to Lithuania,” said Estonia. “Hmm, I’ll have to get some work done.” 

“Somewhere in between—” 

“Latvia.” 

Estonia found himself chuckling while blinking away tears. “I don’t think he’d mind.” 

“Eduard…” Lithuania pulled Estonia into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” said Estonia. “It’s just life.” 

Lithuania took his raincoat off the hanger. They went outside. Birds broke out into song, and the sunlight turned Lithuania’s hair into a deep honey. No, the weather was too beautiful for this conversation. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye for now,” said Estonia. 

“For now.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Estonia gave him one last kiss before Lithuania slipped out of his arms. 

“I’ll call you when I get back on the freeway,” Lithuania said. “I won’t be speeding through Latvia.” 

Estonia chuckled. “I don’t want to hear any complaints from him.” 

Estonia waved goodbye as Lithuania backed out into the main road. The tears fell when he was out of sight. 

He touched the ring on his right hand, swallowed, and went back inside. 


End file.
